


Pilot Massage

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is very good with his hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Massage

Finn moaned, pressing his forehead against his folded forearms. "This feels so good..." he mumbled.

Poe laughed, looking down at him as he continued to rock his body forward and back at a steady rhythm. "Didn't I tell you I was the best?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you usually exaggerate," Finn teased. Poe made a faint snort at that and Finn laughed, pressing back against him. "Harder?"

"You got it." Poe leaned forward, digging his thumbs harder into Finn's shoulder blades. He had him lying on his stomach on a bench and was straddling him as he massaged all of the knots of stress out of Finn's body. He was careful around the still sensitive scars that marked Finn's battle with Kylo, using only the palms of his hands there. "How does it feel? No more throbbing?"

"It's much better," Finn assured him. He smiled when Poe climbed off of him, rolling onto his back to look at the pilot. "Can you teach me how to give massages like that?"

Poe considered a moment, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm sure I can!"

"Good. I want to be able to return the favor." He smiled as Poe leaned down, leaning forward to meet him as they kissed.


End file.
